


pateroúlis

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), ben solo - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Little, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: kylo ren is many things: a master. powerful. a knight of ren. the supreme leader. but he's also one more thing:a daddy. a daddy dom/little girl dynamic (dd/lg) storykylo ren x oc
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. welcome!

hello & welcome!  
☆ ☽ ⚬  
thank you for choosing pateroúlis!

this book is a daddy dom/little girl (dd/lg) dynamic meaning there will be sexual content.

from Cel, Kylo, & me, thank you and enjoy!


	2. going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celandine goes home with the scary man in the big spacesuit

chapter one  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine sat on the cold floor, staring at the burns upon her knees. With her knee-high school and frilly pink dress, she was the exact representation of innocence.Her hair, tied in two pigtails, bounced behind her head as she whipped her head around, jumping at the sounds around her.

"-and our last one of the night!" Suddenly, a hand was latched to her upper arm making her squeal.

"Stand up, pig," a voice hissed. She quickly stood, her flats knocking against the floor. She was dragged all the way out behind a curtain.

"You stand out there and do not say a word, you hear? If you do, I will not hesitate to cut out your tongue and wear it around my neck," the voice spoke. She nodded. Suddenly, the curtain opened and she was shoved out, standing on the stage with all the blinding lights upon her. She flinched and curled up into herself as best as she could, the chains around her hands and feet keeping her grounded. All sorts of men and women, creatures and species, stood around the stage, all staring.

"Bidding starts as 1,000 units!" The announcer said, the screen lightening up.

"1,500!"

"3,000!"

"10,000!"

Shouts were heard as she stood in confusion and fear. What are they bidding on? Who are these people? The last thing Celandine remembered was walking into a gift shop that was in a galaxy on the outer rim but nothing beyond that.

"2,000,000 units!"

Suddenly, a hush fell over the room.

2 million units? For her?

All the eyes turned to look at the figure who stood shrouded in darkness.

"2 mil units, going once...."

Silence enveloped.

"Sold! To the VIP004 for 2 million units!"

Celandine was grasped and thrown back, the curtain shutting. She was sold.

She was sold.

☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine sat on the floor again. This time though, carpet was underneath her.

"S-Sir, your very own Little," a voice spoke from outside the door.

"LG-015, you are sold," she looked up to see the man who had owned her up until now, her old Master. He had multiple girls, and from the looks of it, he sold them on, never keeping them himself. He was a cruel man.

"You have a new Master. You are to treat him with respect and do as he pleases. If I hear a complaint, I'll kill you myself." Cel nodded, gulping.

"Come in!" He shouted as the door opened. In walked two men. One was a little scrawny man, one of the workers. The other was who she assumed was her new Master.

Cloaked in all black, robes billowing behind him. He was tall, very tall, and on top of his face was a black and grey mask that covered his looks. He walked over to Cel before stopping right in front of her, looking down at the small girl. She stared up at him in confusion and fear.

Who was this man? Was he the one who paid 2 mil just for her?

Slowly, he reached out a hand, holding it in the air in front of her. His leather glove hovered in the air, an invitation for her to grab. She grasped his pointer and middle finger and slowly stood up.

He stared at her the entire time before speaking. "What is your name?" His voice was low and covered by the modulator. She stared at him with her doe eyes.

"LG-015, S-Sir," she whispered. Behind the mask, the man furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is your name?" He asked again. Celandine glanced over at her old Master and the scrawny man, who were both staring in shock and confusion.

"Celandine, Sir," she whispered, looking down at her shoes. The man towered over her, she only rose to about his chest or less.

"Celandine," he repeated, rolling her name around. "Come, little one," he began to walk towards the door with Cel latched onto his two fingers.

"We're going home."


	3. daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celandine discovers her new home and has some trouble adjusting

chapter two  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine clutched the man's fingers, almost skipping to keep up with his long legs. He often looked down at her, making sure she was still with him. He seemed as if he couldn't get off the planet fast enough. He walked towards a ship, the ramp coming down as he neared. He made sure Cel was by his side as he entered. After the ramp went back up, Cel scooted closer to the man, scared at all the loud noises and new environment.

"Supreme Leader Kylo, the mission was a success-," the man paused, looking down at the girl who was latched into Kylo's fingers.

"See to it that we are ready for departure," Kylo spoke.

"A new plaything?" The man snarled.

"General Hux!" A voice shouted from both of them. "Ready for departure, Sir!" The Trooper alerted them. Kylo towered over Hux, staring at him from behind his mask.

"You remain away from her," he hissed. "If I find you even thinking about her, I will kill you and spill your blood," Kylo spat. Hux stared at the small girl then back to Kylo before nodding and walking away.

"Come," Kylo flexed his fingers, making her tighten her grip on him. She followed closely, the white Troopers and other workers all passing by. Kylo walked into a darkened room, Cel following as the doors slid shut behind them. Kylo stopped, turning around and looking down at Celandine. Slowly, he let go of her hand, reaching up and taking off his mask. Celandine gasped at the sight. His pale skin littered with beauty marks and encased by his dark black hair was a sight to see. He was gorgeous.

He was the Supreme Leader.

Of the First Order.

And he chose her.

"Celandine," he spoke again, this time his voice was not masked. His low tone went right through her, making her fall further into her Little Space. Suddenly, Celandine burst into tears. Sobs racked her body as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around herself, crying in front of him. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the small girl.

His Daddy instincts shot out of him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He bent down, reaching out with a gloved hand. He slowly brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"I-I'm scared, S-Sir," she cried.

Kylo sighed. "Call me Daddy, little one."

Cel looked up at him. "Daddy?"He nodded. She slowly stopped crying as Kylo gently wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"Come," he spoke. "It's late and time for bed."But Cel stayed rooted in place, not moving. Kylo paused, looking behind him as he noticed she wasn't following him.

"Celandine?" He called, walking back to the hallway where she stood. "What are you doing?"

"I sleep here, Daddy." She pointed to the ground in front of the door.

Kylo furrowed his eyebrow. "Is that where you old Master made you sleep? On the floor in front of the door?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed again. "Celandine, you will sleep in the bed with me. Come," he held out a hand. Slowly, Cel grabbed it as he intertwined their fingers. He pulled her along, making smooth movements so as to not scare her. He let go of her hand, walking over to a dresser and grabbing out a large black t-shirt. He walked back over to her.

"Put your arms up," he said.

She raised her arms up as he grabbed at her dress and pulled it off her body. She blushed as she was completely nude from her waist up. Kylo glanced at her perky breasts, her nipples standing to attention in the cold air. He so desperately wanted to lean in and taste them, but he had just met her. He knew that would wait for another day. He slipped the large t-shirt on her body, the bottom falling just above her knees. She giggled as she was enveloped in his scent. Kylo's lip turned up at one corner, a small smile.

"All right, get on the bed," he said and she did as he knelt down, taking off her shoes and socks. She stared at him in shock and adoration. She tilted her head to the side as he rose back to his height, standing over top of her as she laid on his bed. He pulled back the covers. "Get in," he said as she crawled in. He then pulled the covers back up, over her shoulders, and let her snuggle into the bed." Goodnight," he loomed over top of her.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she replied, smiling.

Daddy.

Kylo was always a Daddy-Dom, as long as he could remember. He always wanted his own Little to look after and care for. When he heard about the auction on Cato Neimoidia, he had a feeling that he would find the one for him. When he saw her on the stage, he knew he would do anything for her. He would die for her.He was broken out of his thoughts and looked down at the girl who now had her eyes closed and rested peacefully.

"Goodnight," he whispered. "See you tomorrow."


	4. emotions are high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo realizes he has a rather emotional little

chapter three  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine awoke with a gasp. She looked around the darkened room before landing her eyes on the sleeping figure next to her.

Kylo.

Kylo had stripped himself of his clothes, only dressed in loose sleep pants and no shirt, his pale skin illuminated in the small lights of the room. Celandine rubbed at her eyes. Is this real? Or was she just back at the warehouse, sitting on the cold floor, imagining it all? She looked at her hands, her nails painted a pink that was chipping away. She desperately wanted to repaint them but she wasn't sure if she could, being that she was on a giant spaceship floating through space.

"Hm," the voice beside her groaned. "Go back to sleep," he murmured. Cel looked down at him before settling back down against her pillow. Kylo cracked open an eye to see she was rested back down against the pillow.

"Good girl," he hummed. Cel immediately furrowed her eyebrows at him, confused. "What?" Kylo asked, seeing her confused state.

"I-I've never been-," she paused. "N-Never been called,"

"A good girl?" Kylo interrupted. Cel only nodded shyly.

"Well, if you do as I ask, you'll hear that a lot." Cel looked back at him and smiled shyly. "Now go to bed. I'm going to take you around tomorrow and I don't want a sleepy girl." Cel blushed at the pet name but nodded.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she whispered.

"Goodnight Cel," and with that, they both were whisked away again into a deep slumber. The next time Cel awoke was when Kylo was gently rubbing her arm.

"Celandine," he spoke. "It's time to get up and get ready," Cel growled at the interruption but slowly opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked, looking at Kylo who stood over top of her.

"Yes, come on, let's get going." Cel slowly hopped out of bed and followed Kylo.

"Arms up," he said as she raised her arms. He took off his large shirt that was on her body before grabbing a dress from her bag. He helped her into her bra and then slipped the dress over her. He had her sit on the bed as she helped her to ankle socks with ruffles. Then he grabbed her flats and put them on her feet. Overall, Cel was a stark contrast to Kylo. With her light pinks and purples, she stood out against his all-black attire.

But he loved it. She was adorable.

"C'mon, let's go get some food," he held out a hand.

"Wait!" Celandine paused. "I want Mr. Snuffy!" She cried, walking back to her bag and pulling out a ragged-looking bunny. Kylo waited for her to return and grabbed her hand before leading her out into the hallway and back into the ship. They walked along the hallways, Kylo slowing down his gait for her to keep up. Some turned to look as they both walked down but mostly ignored them, choosing to remain out of Kylo's business in fear of his wrath. Kylo was mask-less, leaving Celandine to feel more comfortable to not have to stare at a black covering. Eventually, they made it to the cafeteria. Kylo would typically have his meals delivered to his quarters but he'd rather take Celandine there and get her acquainted with the surroundings.

"Donuts!" Celandine ran towards the sweet delicacies, letting go of Kylo's hand. Caught off guard he watched her run towards the table.

"Celandine!" He called, making all the other Troopers turn to look at him in confusion. Celandine slowly stopped, turning to look over at Kylo. He stalked over to her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Do not run away from Daddy." He looked at her pouty lips. Slowly, tears filled her eyes as she pouted, her lip trembling.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" She cried, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Dear god. Kylo sighed, realizing he was dealing with a rather emotional Little. He slowly let go of her chin, wiping away her tears and moving her hair out of her face. "It's fine. Don't do it again." Celandine continued to cry. "I'm not mad at you." He sighed. "Celandine, stop crying. You are fine." Cel slowly stopped crying and composed herself again. By this time, all of the other people in the cafeteria had returned to doing their own thing.

"Donuts?" She asked, looking up at Kylo.

Kylo sighed and nodded. One couldn't hurt, right? "Just one," he said as she grabbed a pink one. She giggled and chewed on her donut, following Kylo around as he grabbed two trays and grabbed food for both of them. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruits, and other meats for Kylo and some fruit and eggs for Celandine.

"Come here," he called, sitting down. She sat down next to him, finishing her donut. "Eat," he motioned to her plate. Cel ate all the fruit but left the eggs alone.

"Celandine," Kylo spoke in a warning voice. "Eat your eggs."

She growled at them as if they had offended her and pushed them away. "Me no like!" She gagged. Kylo stared at her, not willing to lose the battle.

"Celandine, if you don't eat your eggs, I will punish you." She shot up and looked at him, tears coming to her eyes again.

"No, please, Daddy! I'll eat! I'll eat!" She cried, grabbing eggs and shoveling them in her mouth, many of them flying all around and missing.

Kylo reached over, wiping her mouth and her tears away. "No more tears. Just be a good girl and eat your food and I won't be mad." Celandine nodded fervently before slowing down and eating the remainder of her eggs. Kylo sighed, watching his Little finish her food. After she was done, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the cafeteria. "All right," he walked back into their room, sitting down on the couch as Celandine walked over, settling herself on his lap. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed a soft hand up and down her back as she played with the ears on her bunny.

"It's time to talk about Daddy's Rules, little one."


	5. rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo gives his little some rules

chapter four  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine remained on his lap, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rules are to keep a Little in place. To keep you protected." Kylo ran a hand through her hair.

She nodded.

"Rule number one is always do as Daddy says. No talkback and if you don't like something, you need to ask why I want you to do it."

Cel nodded and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

Kylo chuckled and continued. "Others include no swearing, no leaving my sight without supervision, no touching yourself, no yelling, no hitting, always talk with respect towards me and others."

Cel, who was seemingly disinterested in the idea of rules, brought her hand up to Kylo's nose, grabbing it and poking at his face.

"Cel," he sighed. "Are you listening?"

She nodded but Kylo wasn't convinced.

"Look, I want you safe, all right? So you need to listen to me and what I say."

Cel looked at Kylo's brown eyes, filled with concern and love for her. She nodded.

"Ok, Daddy," she whispered. A ghost of a smile graced his face.

"Today I have a meeting and you're going to come with me."

Kylo picked Cel up, standing up and placing her back on the couch. She whined and reached for him but he gave her a look and walked to grab his Holopad.

"I need you to be quiet and color." He grabbed a coloring book and some markers. She nodded and perked up instantly at the thought of coloring.

Kylo then grabbed her hand and left the room, walking down the hallways again. This time, he entered a giant meeting room, with people around the table all staring.

Kylo walked over to one of the chairs, motioning for Cel to sit down as he placed the coloring book and markers in front of her.

"Stay quiet," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she had moved onto coloring.

"Let's begin," Kylo straightened up, beginning the meeting.

It was smooth. He talked and they discussed the important matters while Celandine remained quiet and colored. Occasionally, she'd look up at her Daddy in reassurance and he gave her a loving look.

Some of the other members of the board were still very confused but said nothing, not wishing to feel the wrath of Ren.

Eventually, the meeting ended, just as Celandine finished her coloring.

"-dismissed," Kylo stood up and let everyone walkout. "You were so quiet and did a good job."

Cel looked up at him with a smile. "Look, Daddy! For you!"

Kylo looked at the colorful sheet, a unicorn and other creatures on the page now markered.

"Oh," he gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Cel giggled and stood up. "Uppy!" She whined, reaching her hands to have him pick her up.

Kylo, as much as he wished not to, could not avoid the cute doe eyes and pout that Cel gave him. So he gave in and grabbed her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he rested a hand on her bottom and thighs.

Cel giggled and placed her head on his shoulder, sighing and closing her eyes. Kylo pressed a kiss to her temple and gathered her supplies before walking back to his room.

He walked in and set Cel down on the bed. "It's nap time." Cel looked at him through sleepy eyes but nodded.

"I want bunny!" She whined. Kylo grabbed her bunny and placed it in her arms as she gave the bunny a small kiss.

Kylo smiled at her and let her close her eyes and fall into a slumber in his bed while he quietly ran around the ship, doing tasks.

By the time he returned, Cel was slowly opening her eyes. "Daddy?"

"I'm right here," he called from the kitchen. "Look who's awake," he walked into the bedroom as she blushed.

Cel hopped out of the bed, walking to the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" She whined, looking for food.

"Here," Kylo handed her a bowl of apple slices as she chewed on each one.

Kylo turned on the giant Holo, choosing a cartoon show for Cel to watch as she slowly finished her apples.

A ding! disrupted Kylo from his cleaning as he looked at his Holopad.

Tasks:

• Take Cel for a check-up

He internally groaned, knowing that he had to take Cel to the medic to make sure she was healthy. Especially being on her last planet, he was uncertain as to what she had contracted.

"Celandine," he called, walking into the living room slowly. "Come here."  
Cel gasped and looked at him.

"What is it, Daddy?"

She walked over to him.

"Today, we're going to go visit the doctor." He was stern.

But Cel did NOT like that.

She immediately turned around, running back to the bedroom and diving under the covers. "No!" She whined, burrowing herself so he couldn't get her out.

"Celandine..." He called. "Get back here!"


	6. shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo convinces a nervous Cel to go to the doctor

chapter five  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine was furious. Kicking and screaming, she hid under the bed, not allowing Kylo to take her to the medic.

"Cel, come here," Kylo spoke.

"No," she huffed.

"Celandine," he warned. "You do not tell Daddy no. Get your ass out here before I spank it."

Cel froze, his stern voice stopping her.

"I don't wanna go, Daddy." She whined.

Kylo nearly fell for it. Her big doe-like eyes that seemed to beg him, he knew it wouldn't be right just to give in.

But he wanted to.

"Celadine, come here, and let's talk."

Celdanein could say no. She slowly slid out and into Kylo's open arms. He picked her up, sitting on the bed and letting her lay on his lap.

"It's just a small check-up." He assured.

Cel looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Small check-up?"

Kylo nodded.

"Now come, we need to go."

Celadine relaxed but did not remove herself from Kylo's lap. Kylo sighed and knew that he had to carry her.

"Let's go." He stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders and held onto his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder.

He stalked down the hallway, staring straight. Eventually, he arrived at the medical ward and walked in. Immediately, all of the doctors stood up straight and stared at him.

"She needs a check-up." He stared at one of the doctors.

"Of course, Supreme Leader." A female stepped forward. She motioned for him to set Cel down on the bed.

Cel whined and tightened her hold on Kylo. Kylo growled. "Let go now. If you don't I will punish you in front of everybody here." He threatened.

Cel slowly let go, letting him set her on the bed.

"Hi, sweetheart, we're going to give you a check-up, ok?" A sweet, old lady spoke softly. Cel nodded meekly.

The doctor did the regular check, listening to her breathing, heart, blood pressure.

"She's all good. We'd like to give her one vaccination for intergalactic viruses."

Kylo stood cross-armed but nodded.

A nurse prepared the needle but once Cel got a look at it, she fled.

"No!" She screamed, standing up and rushing to the door. But Kylo was quicker: he stepped in front of her and grabbed her around her waist, stopping her.

"Celandine," he growled. "You do not shout."

Cel whimpered and stared at him.

"Now you are going to sit there and let her give you a shot."

Cel pouted but Kylo walked her back over to the bed. He dropped her down on the bed and loomed over top of her to assure that she didn't flee again.

"S-Sir, if you'd like to hold her hand-,"

But the glare that Kylo sent her to make her stop talking. He grabbed her hand tightly and held it as she looked up at him with her big eyes. He felt one side of his mouth twist up in a smirk, as she giggled.

"All right, we're done!" Cel looked over at the nurse in confusion.

She had already given her the shot?

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Cel walked alongside him as they returned to their room.

Cel yawned. It was now nighttime. Kylo sighed, exhausted from the day.

And that was almost nothing compared to what Kylo was used to doing as Supreme Leader.

Having a Little was hard. Rewarding but hard.

"It's time for bed," Kylo spoke, looking at the clock. It was indeed late and Cel was tired.

Cel yawned and stood there, small pink socks on her feet, her fluffed bunny in her hands. Kylo's heart melted.

"Come," he called and held out a hand. She took it and followed him into the bathroom. He grabbed a toothbrush and put some paste on it, handing it to Cel who slowly brushed her teeth.

He then let her change into her onesie before she hopped into the bed.

"Goodnight, little one," he spoke.

Cel yawned and sunk farther into the bed. Kylo got himself ready for bed before hopping in next to her.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Cel whispered to him quietly.

Kylo smirked.

"Goodnight, Princess."


	7. spanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel has to undergo her first punishment

chapter six  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Cel had fallen asleep almost immediately after Kylo wrapped her up in his arms. But to Kylo, sleep never came easily.

He sighed, looking at the small girl. Adorned on her body was her pink nightgown, a stark contrast to the black surroundings.

"Hm," she whimpered and sighed, making Kylo tighten his hold on her.

Nightmare?

Dream?

"Daddy?" The small voice made him look down at her.

"Cel, go to bed, it's late."

Cel pouted. "I can't go back to sleep."

Kylo sighed. "Just close your eyes. It'll come."

"No," she whined, squirming in his arms. Too tired to argue with her, he let her go.

She sat up on his lap, looking down at him.

"Daddy?" She grabbed his hand, messing with his fingers.

"Hm?" He opened one eye to look at her.

"What's your favorite color?"

Kylo smirked. "Color?"

"Yes! Mine is pink!"

"Shh," Kylo shushed her. He wrapped an arm around her arm, pulling her down to his chest so she laid her head upon him. "I like blue."

She giggled. "Pink and blue. We're opposites."

Kylo let out a breathy chuckle. "I guess we are."

Cel sighed and continued to play with his fingers. "You were scary."

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Scary?"

"Yeah, when I first met you. You're big. And you walk fast."

Kylo let out another laugh. "Well, I'll walk slowly from now on. And I'm not scary anymore, right?"

Cel smiled. "Nah, you're a softie."

Kylo smirked. "I'll show you how much of a softie I'm really not." He threatened.

"No!"

Kylo huffed and held her tightly. "Be quiet. It's time to go to bed."

Cel sighed but closed her eyes, laying completely on top of Kylo. And together, they managed to be whisked away into dreams.

When Kylo woke, he was cold. He noticed that not only was his blanket pooled down by his feet but the small girl who he held was gone.

"Celandine?" He called, sitting up, worried that someone had taken her.

"-and we will conquer the universe!" Kylo heard her voice. He walked out into the main living room where Cel sat on the ground, playing with some action figures. "Noooo!" She pretended to make one explode.

Kylo sighed and leaned against the wall, watching his girl play.

"Celandine," he spoke in a warning, making her pause and look up at him.

"Hi, Daddy!" She cheered, smiling at him.

"Don't ever leave Daddy again, understood?" He gripped her chin, leaning over top of her.

She nodded fervently.

"I didn't know if someone had taken you."

"But Daddy, I was playing!"

"Celandine, no," he looked at her. "Do not argue."

Cel pouted and nodded.

"Good girl," she blushed at his praise.

"Play with me?" She asked, looking at him.

"Not now, I'm going to get us some food." She nodded as he walked away.

She continued to play until he called her to the table to eat.

There was waffles and fruits along with a few pieces of ham.

"Come sit down."

Cel sat in one of the chairs as Kylo dished her some food. He had already cut up a waffle for her and her heart leaped at the thought of him thinking about her.

She ate everything but the meat, frowning at the look of it. "Celandine," he warned. "Eat it all."

Cel grimaced.

"Or else I'll redden your backside."

She smirked at the thought of him spanking her. Her lowers heated up at the want of his large hand on her ass.

"Celandine..." He growled. "It will not be enjoyable."

She tilted her head to the side. "No!" She pounded her fists against the table. "I don't wanna eat it!"

Kylo shot up like a rocket. He marched over to her, grabbing her cheeks in his hands and squeezing.

"Get up," he growled.

She slowly stood up, finally realizing he was going to punish her.

He walked over to the bed in the other room and sat down.

"Get your ass over here. Now."

She froze.

"I won't tell you again, now, Celandine."

Cel finally walked over to him.

"No, please, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"You want to be an insolent, little brat? Then I'll treat you like one." He grabbed her cheeks in his fingers again. "Get over my lap, now."

She slowly fell over his lap.

He tugged up her nightgown and tugged down her panties.

He had to hold back a moan at the look of her ass and pink pussy.

"Now," he spoke. "You're going to receive 10 smacks for disobeying me. After each one, you will thank me and count. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Words!" He shouted.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Good girl." And with that, he raised his hand and brought it down...Hard.

WACK!

"Ow!" She cried.

"Count!" He shouted.

"One! Thank you, Daddy!"

He repeated the process, all the way up to ten.

WACK!

"Ten; thank you, Daddy," she sobbed.

"Will you throw a tantrum like that again?" He asked.

"No, Daddy! No!" She promised.

"Good, you better not." And he sat her up.

She whined but curled into his chest. He stroked his hand down her hair.

She slowly stopped whimpering and instead simply closed her eyes.

Kylo laid her on her belly on the bed and went to get some cream to help the burning. He rubbed it on while she flinched but held in her moans. His hands were large and calloused, it was hot.

He pulled up her panties, letting her off the bed.

"Good girl," he sighed, pulling her into his chest. "You did so well."

"You took that so well."


	8. good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cel's a good girl and what do good girls get? rewards

chapter seven  
☆ ☽ ⚬

After the punishment, Kylo allowed Celandine to return to playing with her toys while he finished some work on his Holopad.

A beep sounded from outside the room as the door opened and in walked an older woman. "You called me, Supreme Leader?"

Kylo stalked over to her. "You are to stay here and watch Celandine while I finish my daily duties. I will return shortly."

The lady nodded. She walked over to Cel who paused and looked up in question. The lady crouched down. "Hello Celandine," she smiled sweetly. "I'm going to look after you for a while."

Cel cocked her head to the side. "Daddy?" She looked at Kylo.

"Stay here, Cel." He stood over top of her. "I will be back shortly."

But Celandine did not want to listen. In fact, she was angry that he was leaving her.

"No!" She screamed, standing up and running after Kylo, launching herself on his leg.

She held on, not allowing him to move out the door.

"Celandine," he growled. He reached down and removed her from his leg. "Stay. Here."

She whimpered and tears sprung to her eyes. "You are leaving me?"

Kylo sighed. The old lady stood, attempting to make herself busy.

"I have duties to attend to-,"

"Take me with!" She cheered.

Kylo sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Cel, no. Now you're going to stay here and do what she tells you. If I hear otherwise I won't hesitate to punish you again."

She whimpered at the thought of her red ass, still stinging from earlier.

"You come back?"

Kylo crouched down. He moved the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Always, baby," he whispered.

She smiled and launched herself into his arms, giving him a big hug. Kylo placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go.

"Be good," he gave her a pointed look.

"I'm always good, Daddy!"

Kylo smirked. "Maybe, if you're really good, I'll give you a reward," he whispered.

"A reward, Daddy? A reward!" She jumped up and down, tugging on his arm.

"Now be good. My good, little girl."

Cel paused and fluttered her eyelashes at him as he growled and leaned down, pressing another kiss on her hair.

"Goodbye," and with that, he left her.

"What's your name?" Cel asked the lady.

"I'm Miss Rosa."

"I'm Celandine!"

Rosa smiled. "Yes, I know that. Now, would you like to do some coloring?"

\---

The door opened again as Kylo stepped inside. This time, there was no girl running up to greet him. All he heard was silence.

"Celandine?" He called out.

"She's sleeping, Supreme Leader." Rose entered the room.

Kylo nodded and dismissed her. He took off his helmet and walked into their bedroom.

Sure enough, Celandine was taking her nap on their bed. Kylo sighed and undressed his outer robes, leaving him in his pants and undershirt.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at her.

"Daddy?" She yawned and opened her eyes.

"Hi, Cel. Did you nap?"

She nodded.

"Good girl. Let's have a snack."

"Snack!" She shouted and got out of the bed quickly, running to the kitchen.

Kylo chuckled quietly and followed behind, watching Celandine wait for him.

"Go sit down," she followed his instructions and sat at the table.

He grabbed some crackers and juice and portioned it out. He brought it over to Celandine who squealed and murmured, "Thank you, Daddy."

Kylo pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and turned on his Holopad, allowing her to watch a movie while she ate.

He finished cleaning up and doing some menial tasks when Cel was finished with her snack.

"Celandine, it's time to take a bath!" Kylo called from the bathroom, turning on the water.

Celandine huffed and paused her movie, walking into the bathroom.

"Movie is not done, Daddy!"

Kylo smirked. "I know, but you can finish it later. It's time for your bath, you stink."

Celandine pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not stink, Daddy."

Kylo chuckled but said nothing. He undressed her, taking off her dress and socks and underwear before setting her gently in the tub.

His cock hardened at the look of her perky tits and little pussy. But he knew that she was still settling and he couldn't take her...Yet.

She squealed and played with the toys he had floating around while Kylo grabbed the shampoo and squirted it on her head. He rubbed it in, making sure not to get any in her eyes.

Then, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water, slowly rinsing out her hair. She sighed and continued to play with the bubbles and toys as Kylo ran a soapy loofa on her body.

"Stand up for me," he murmured as she stood. He washed her legs and then ran his hand back and forth between her thighs. Celandine moaned as he rubbed her clit, pressing her hips down to get more friction. "Dirty girl," he growled. "You're making a mess."

"I'm tingly, Daddy!" She cried.

His cock jumped to attention, straining against his pants.

"Daddy will take care of it. I still owe you the reward for being such a good girl while I was away," he growled with lust.

Celandine blushed but sat back down, rinsing off. Kylo dried her off with a towel and carried her back to their bedroom.

He set her on the bed and gently unraveled the towel so she was completely nude.

"Now," he whispered. "For your reward..."


	9. her first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cel experiences pleasure for the first time

chapter eight  
☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine blushed as Kylo's deep eyes raked over her body.

Her nude body laid on the bed on display for him.

"D-Daddy," she cried, covering her body.

"No," he whispered, moving her hands away. "Do not cover yourself. Never. You are too...Breathtaking."

She blushed even a deeper red, but stared into Kylo's eyes, feeling protected.

"C'mere," he sat on the bed beside her as she got up and sat on his lap.

"Daddy," she giggled, hiding her face in his neck.

He gave a soft chuckle and leaned back, moving to nudge her cheek with his nose. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes with a soft smile.

Slowly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. He sighed, feeling her soft lips against his own.

Celandine closed her eyes, feeling his big lips pressing against hers. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, her heart flipping as he moved his hands to her jaw, holding her while he kisses her.

Slowly, they parted, eyes fluttering open as a sea of green met a pool of brown.

"Woah," Cel whispered, giggling and hiding in his neck again.

Now, vastly aware of the fact that she was sitting naked still on his lap, she began to grind down on him.

"Hmm," he moaned as she leaned in and kissed his neck.

He moved his hands from her jaw to her lower back and between her legs.

"Daddy," she whined.

He chuckled and looked at her.

He slowly slid a finger through her folds, gather her wetness, and moving it up to her clit. He rubbed small circles on her button, making her whine more, and wrap her hands around his neck.

"D-Daddy, no-," she gasped.

He paused, stopping his ministrations.

"What's wrong?" He asked, making her look at him.

"I-I'm supposed to help y-you," she said. "I-I don't d-deserve this."

He frowned. "Who told you that?"

She whimpered and shook her head, looking down.

"Celandine, look at me." She did. "You deserve this. This is your reward, isn't it?"

"R-Reward?"

Kylo nodded. "I said if you were good you'd get a reward. Have you ever gotten a reward before?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you're my good girl so you deserve a reward, all right?"

She nodded.

"Good, now just relax," and with that, he pressed his lips back against her own as she reciprocated.

He moved his hand back down, rubbing circles on her as she ground on his hand.

He moved his hand back to her slit, pushing one finger in and wiggling it around.

"Shhh," he cooed as she whimpered. "Have you had anything in here?" He asked.

She shook her head no and continued to whine and moan. He used his thumb to rub her clit, helping her relax. He then pushed in another finger, finding her G-Spot and rubbing against it.

"D-Daddy!" She moaned, grabbing his neck and holding him tightly.

"Shh," he kissed her temple, continuing to rub.

"D-Daddy, something is w-wrong! I'm going to p-pee!" She cried, trying to pull away.

He moved one hand down to her waist to keep her pulled against him.

"No, baby, you're going to cum. Cum for me. Cum for Daddy," he whispered into her ear.

"Daddy!" She cried out as she orgasmed, climaxing around his finger.

Kylo ashamedly came in his pants, groaning at the feeling of her tight pussy fluttering around his fingers.

I can't wait to sink in and destroy her, he thought.

She eventually stopped panting, hiding her face in his neck. Tears rushed down her eyes as she attempted to hide her sobs.

She let out a sob, making Kylo freeze in panic and pull back, removing the hair from her face. His heart broke at the soft girl who's cheeks were red and eyes puffy as tears slid down her face.

"Why are you crying, Cel?" He cooed. "Was it what happened?"

She nodded her head, hiding in his chest again.

"Did you like it?"

A pause. Then a sniffle. Then a nod.

"Then why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "C-Cause I'm not supposed to."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Not supposed to cum?"

She nodded.

He sighed and leaned back, capturing those beautiful wide eyes that held unshed tears.

"Look at me," she did. "You are mine. And you only belong to me. I am not like your old masters, I don't want a slave. I want a Little. My baby girl. You deserve everything I give you. You deserve the universe," he nudged his nose against hers. "Because you are mine. And I take care of what's mine."

She blushed and giggled, smiling as he smiled as well, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She reciprocated, sighing as they both relaxed into each other's embrace.

"All right you messy girl," he groaned and stood up as she clung to his waist. "Time for a bath."

"Yay!" She giggled and cheered as he walked in and set her on the counter. He turned on the water in the tub, adding a few squirts of the bubble bath and waiting for it to fill. He grabbed the washcloth and wet it with warm water, returning to Celandine and standing in between her legs.

He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks, removing the red from her face. She looked at him in awe, her savior.

Once the tub was all filled he set her in, watching her become dwarfed by the giant tub. Remembering that he also had a mess to clean up, he decided he might as well get in with her. He stripped himself of his clothes while Cel did her best to sneak looks at him (but he knew), and sunk in the tub with her.

She immediately swam over to him, giggling as the water splashed around. He cringed and moved his face away as the water splashed up at him. Cel situated herself on his thighs, facing him as she grabbed the toys in the tub, playing with them.

"-and then we will speed all the way over!" Kylo watched with adoring eyes as she pushed the small TIE Fighters around in the water.

He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her forward as she paused, looking up at him.

"You wanna play?" She held out a spaceship. He shook his head and gave a polite thanks but let her continue.

Kylo realized, as his Little sat on his lap, a smile on her face as she played in the tub, that he had everything he needed.

Right in front of him.


	10. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cel somehow loses her giant space-man daddy

chapter nine  
☆ ☽ ⚬

"NO!"

"Do not throw that!"

Kylo was mad.

But not as mad as Celandine.

She woke up cranky, something that Kylo thought she'd just move out of.

But with time, she only got worse.

Now, she was sitting at the dinner table, throwing her string beans at Kylo in an attempt to not eat them.

"They're gross!" She yelled.

Kylo growled and walked over to her. "I don't care. You're going to eat them."

"No!'

"Celandine!" He ripped the fork out of her hand. "You do not tell Daddy 'no'".

"Ahh!!" She kicked at him, making him freeze.

"That's it!" He grabbed her as she cried and kicked at him, he immobilized her body with the Force, making her yell even louder.

She eventually stopped as he sat down on the bed, flipping her onto her stomach across his knees.

"Celandine, do you know why you're being punished?"

"Cause you're a stinky butt!"

SLAP!

"OW!" She cried as he gave a warning slap.

"Celandine, do you know why you are being punished?"

She whined. "Cause I bad!"

Kylo tugged down her panties and moved up her skirt. "That's right, you were being bad. And once this is over, you will stop the attitude."

Cel whined as Kylo rubbed a hand on her butt, rubbing soothing circles.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

He gave three in quick succession, making her cry out and whine in pain.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!"

He raised his hand, giving more.

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Bad fucking brat. You act like an insolate little girl and I'll treat you like one," he growled.

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Daddy! I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" She cried, tears falling down.

Kylo stopped, knowing that was enough and she had learned her lesson.

He slowly sat her up, taking his Force hold off of her and letting her curl into his chest to cry.

"Shh," he cooed. He kissed the top of her head and let her wrap her against his sweater, pulling it tight. "It's all better now, you learned."

She nodded, letting out a few final gasps and hiccups as her tears stopped.

Eventually, Kylo grabbed the soothing creme and rubbed it on her bottom as she giggled and moaned at his big hands.

"Good girl," he kissed each cheek before pulling up her panties and pulling down her skirt. "My good girl. Right?"

She nodded and bounced on her toes. "Uppies!" Kylo sighed but obliged her request, picking her up and setting her on his hip.

He walked back into the kitchen, putting the rest of the food away.

"All right, you can watch something while I work for a while," he said and looked at Celandine. But she was already sleeping, deaf to his words.

He sighed but went to his desk, sitting down on the chair and situating her to be more comfortable.

Kylo worked for a good two hours while his baby rested. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping as well lately especially since the big move but he hoped she would have been acclimated quicker.

"Hm," she flinched and curled around him tighter.

He looked at her, bringing his thumb up to her mouth and gently pressing it against her lips as she opened up and began to suck. That was something new he discovered, her love for sucking on things.

First, it started with her stuffed bunnies ear, to which he was morbidly disgusted but soon learned it was a comfort action for her. Then he gave her his thumb to suck while she was resting as it helped calm her down.

He knew he would have to buy her a pacifier sometime, he needed to find out where. 

Celandine continued her rest, shifting only a few times but remaining in her dream state. Eventually, though, she opened her eyes as Kylo had just finished his work.

"Daddy?" She muttered around his finger. He took his thumb out of his mouth and looked at her. 

"Hello, baby. Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded and leaned against his chest, rubbing her cheek on him. He ran a soft hand down her hair.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

She gasped excitably and bounced on his lap.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He groaned but smirked. "All right, get your shoes on then."

She ran off his lap, going to find his shoes. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, grabbing his cloak before finding her in the bedroom, struggling.

"Here," he knelt down, looping the straps of her shoes before tightening them.

"Thank you, Daddy."

He only nodded and ran a hand down her hair.

He grabbed her hand and they left the room, the hallways echoing with every step they took.

"I wanna see the stars!" She tugged on his hand.

"All right, all right. No pulling."

He picked up his pace in order to keep up with his very excitable Little who was ecstatic to see the constellations.

Eventually, they made it to the giant observation deck where Kylo let her smush her face against the glass as she "oohed" and "ahhed" over every passing craft.

"All right, c'mere." He grabbed her hand. "I have to go meet with General Hux in the cafeteria, you're coming with."

He pulled her with as she waved at every Stormtrooper. Most waved back in fear of Kylo's wrath. Word had gone around by then that Kylo had acquired himself a Little.

The cafeteria was bustling during the mid-day lunch break. Works and Troopers all huddled around, pushing past each other as they walked every which way.

Cel immediately shoved herself against his leg, wrapping her hands around his upper thigh.

"It's okay," he muttered, placing a hand on the top of her head.

"Supreme Leader," Hux walked up to them and started to converse with Kylo, speaking of something that Cel paid no mind to.

What she did pay mind to though, was the chocolate cake on the other side of the room. Sitting. Waiting.

Just for her little mouth.

She slowly let go of Kylo, he didn't notice as he was too wrapped up in his conversation. She backed away and began to walk towards the cake.

She shoved her way through the middle, finally making it. She grabbed a slice sitting on a plate and made her way back to where her Daddy was.

Finally, she walked back to the exact location where Kylo was.

But he wasn't there anymore.

Celandine's heart dropped.

Her Daddy was missing.


	11. silver space suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a helpful lady in a silver space suit comes along

chapter ten

☆ ☽ ⚬

Celandine was lost.

Or more so, her Daddy was missing.

She spun in circles, looking around for him, trying to catch a glimpse of her tall Daddy, dressed in black.

But to no avail, she found nobody.

Tears sprung to her eyes immediately as she began to cry, hyperventilating at the thought of being alone.

"Hey!"

She jumped, looking at the silver Stormtrooper next to her. "What's wrong?"

Celandine completely forgot about her cake and began to cry even harder.

"Hey, no, no. Are you looking for Supreme Leader Ren?"

At the sound of his name, Cel popped up.

"There we go! C'mon, I think I know where he is."

She followed the tall Stormtrooper out of the hall and through the hallways. "I'm Phasma." She said.

"I-I'm Celandine," she wiped at her tears.

"Nice to meet you, Celandine. Kylo talks about you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yep!" She looked down at her. "He says you're the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Celandine giggled. "He's my favorite!"

Phasma chuckled. "Sounds like it."

Eventually, the two stopped at a door as Phasma slid it open with the scanner.

"-I don't care how long, you will find her!"

"Daddy!" Celadine ran past Phasma into the room. She launched herself at Kylo, tugging at his robes.

He immediately wrapped her up in his arms, carrying her around his waist. "Celandine," he muttered and placed a kiss against her lips.

She sighed against his lips as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem," they broke apart to see Phasma standing there. "She was in the cafeteria, sir."

Kylo nodded at Phasma. "Thank you, Phasma."

Beneath her helmate, the lady smiled at the sweet display. Kylo had changed. But it was a good change.

Eventually, Kylo left the security room, Celandine clinging to his waist. He kissed her neck several times before entering their room.

By the time he made it back, Celandine was asleep once more. He knew she had a long day, between the attitude and the trip and the scare, he himself was exhausted.

He knew she had wandered off and he wasn't going to ignore that. But he decided he would go to sleep and dish out her punishment tomorrow. Two in one day seemed like a lot.

He placed the small girl in the bed, wrapping her in the covers as he got ready for bed himself. He slid under the covers as Celandine subconsciously scooter closer to him, making him smile to himself in the dark.

She whined and curled herself around him, looking for some warmth. He shushed her and placed his thumb against her lips, letting her suck on it as if it were a pacifier.

Eventually, wrapped in each others arms, the two drifted off.

\--

When he woke, Kylo felt something tracing on his back. He groaned as little fingers traced circles on his bare back.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking towards the perpetrator to find Celandine sitting on his butt and tracing on his back with her hands.

At the movement, she noticed her Daddy was awake, and launched herself beside him, snuggling back up to his chest.

"Hm," he groaned as she curled up against him. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

She smiled up at him and giggled. "I drew a picture on you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a soft early-morning kiss. Celandine relished at the feeling of his soft lips against her own.

Eventually, they pulled away as Kylo groaned and sat up.

"I'm hungry, Daddy!" Celandine bounced on the bed.

He sat up and grabbed some pants to put on. "All right, no whining."

She cheered and ran after him as he walked into the bathroom. He began to brush his teeth, noticing the girl sitting on the toilet seat waiting for him.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're so big!"

Kylo rinsed out his mouth. "Big?"

"Yep! I'm tiny and you're big."

Kylo only nodded as she grabbed his hand and twirled herself around him, playing with his fingers.

He walked into the kitchen to get some food started. "What are you doing today, Daddy?"

Kylo looked down at the excitable girl. "We're packing. We leave tomorrow for Naboo."

"Naboobies!"

Kylo paused his stirring and looked at the girl. "What did you just say?"

She looked at him innocently and fluttered her eyes. "Nuffin', Daddy!"

He scoffed and returned to making their eggs.

"I wanna bring Big Boo!"

Kylo dished out the eggs and looked at her, making her sit in the chair. "You are not bringing a four foot stuffed bear along with us."

She whined and frowned. "B-But you got him for me!"

He nodded. "Yes, for home."

She paused. Home? Was this really, her home?

She felt at home, but it's been so long that she never felt truely accostumed to a place.

Before Kylo.

She noticed that Kylo was still awaiting her response so she huffed and nodded, eating some eggs.

Eventually, the two finished their breakfast and Celandine ran off to continue playing in the living room. Kylo rolled his eyes at the unhelpful girl but cleared the table and put the dishes away to be washed.

He went into his room and began to pack both of their clothes, scoffing at the ridiculous amount of pink dresses that Celandine had, before looking for said girl.

"Cel?" He called out into their living room. "Come here!"

Celandine skipping into the room as Kylo sat on the bed. "Come here," he patted the spot next to him.

"Um, w-why?" She noticed he was staring at her with cold eyes.

"You ran off yesterday and did not tell me where you were going. For that, I need to punish you."

Celandine took a step back. "W-Why? It was an accident."

Kylo stood up, walking towards her. "I know it was. But that doesn't mean you can get away with it. I will punish you and you'll learn your lesson."

She huffed and stomped her foot. "But I already learned, Daddy!"

"Celandine," he growled in a low voice. "Do not test me. Get over here, now."

"B-But, Daddy..."

"Celandine, now."

She gulped and slwoly walked over, walking into the awaiting arms of her punishment.


	12. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celandine faces punishment for running off

chapter eleven

☆ ☽ ⚬

Regardless of Celandine's attempts to soften Kylo's heart in order to escape her inevitable doom, he sat, patiently and waiting for her. 

"Please, Daddy," she whispered. "I'm really sorry," she looked at him with her watery eyes. 

But he knew he couldn't break his resolve. She needed to learn. 

"I'm going to count to five and if you aren't over here, little girl your punishment will be much worse," he spoke darkly. 

She walked over to him and gulped. 

He awaited her to stand in front of him before making her look at him. 

"You scared me. I had lost you. What would I do without you?" He spoke quietly. 

Celandine gulped, feeling guilt creep in. "I just wanted some-," 

He held up a hand. "You do not have permission to talk right now." She nodded. "But I do understand you didn't know any better and we were able to solve the issue quickly. I know that this experience was as bad for you as it was for me." 

She nodded, feeling some tears creep out of her eyes, staining her cheeks. 

"That being said, I will be more gracious for your punishment. You are going to be on time-out for the next thirty minutes and you will not be able to use your feet for the rest of the day." 

Her eyes widened, looking at him in shock. "H-How will I walk?" 

His eyes flittered down her eyes and back up. "You will crawl." 

Celandine gulped, wishing she had never left his sight. 

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I, r-really am," she sniffled. 

Kylo frowned. "I know you are," he brushed a gentle thumb over her cheek. "You understand what you did was wrong and I know you won't do it again. But I still need to enforce my rules and protections." 

Celandine nodded, understanding that logic. 

"Ok, Daddy," she whispered. 

"Good girl," he stood up. He held out his hand for her. She grabbed a few of his fingers, following him. 

He walked into their living room, right over to the corner, and crouched down. 

"You will face this wall, sitting, and wait until your time is up. Then you will crawl for the remaining hour," he looked at the small girl and his heart fell. He hated to see her cry. But she needed to learn. 

"Ok, Daddy," he swore she had all the power over him when she used that word. 

She sat down, facing the wall and not moving. Kylo slowly walked away, making sure she would stay there. 

She turned around to look for him but was quickly caught. 

"Ah, ah," he said. "Turn back." 

She slowly nodded and turned back to face the wall. 

He left her alone, trusting she would follow his orders and not leave. He knew she was a good girl, regardless of her small mistakes. 

Eventually, his Holopad timer went off, signalling that her time-out was over. 

"Celandine," he called to her, walking over. He frowned when she didn't respond. 

Was she ignoring him? 

"Cel," he whispered, getting closer. As he looked at her face he noticed why she wasn't responding, she was sleeping. 

He smiled and picked her up, making her whine at the sudden movement. 

"Shh," he knew she didn't have a nap and she had a big day. He set her down on their bed, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

He left her to rest, going back and finishing up his work.

"Daddy?" 

He looked over at her, standing in the doorway. 

"Oh no! I forgot I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!" She immediately fell to her knees, looking at him in shame. 

He walked over to her, picking her up and holding her close. 

"Shh, it's okay. You've had a big day, I know you learned your lesson." 

She nestled into his neck, breathing in his calming scent. 

"Daddy?" She turned to look down at what he was working on. 

"Hm?" His chest vibrated against her. 

"Will you color with me?" 

He let out a breathy chuckle before exiting his work in the Holopad. 

"Here," he pulled up a virtual drawing app, allowing her to draw. He watched as she drew multiple animals, spacecraft, and one more thing. 

"What's that?" He murmured. 

She finally finished, looking at him in wonder. "It's you!" 

He looked at the strange drawing, giving her a small grimace. 

"Really?" 

She gasped and looked at him. 

"Baby, I'm joking," he brushed a hand down her hair. "It's amazing." 

She relaxed against him. 

"Let's get ready for bed, yeah?" 

She nodded, letting him pick her up and take her into the bathroom. He began the water in the tub, letting it run until it was mostly full. He put some bubbles in the bath, making her gasp in excitement. 

He undressed her, setting her in the tub. He gently rubbed her skin with soap and water, getting her all clean while she played with the toys in the water. 

He drained the tub and got her out, giving her the toothbrush for her to brush her teeth and brushing her hair. He dressed her in her pajamas before setting her in the bed. 

She murmured and flipped around, reaching out for him. 

"Daddy?" She peeked an eye open. 

Kylo reached over, grabbing her stuffed animal and handing it to her. She immediately began to suck on the ear of the animal. 

Kylo got himself ready for bed before sliding in next to her. She was fast asleep by the time he was in bed, her bum stuck high in the air in her strange sleeping position. 

Kylo let out a small laugh at her weird position before turning off the bedside lamp, gently rubbing her butt and pressing a small kiss on her temple. 

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered. 

But the only response he got was a small smile graced on the face of the sleeping girl.


	13. field of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo decides to take his little to a real field

chapter twelve

☆ ☽ ⚬

Kylo awoke to a finger on his back. He groaned as the light touches tickled him, making him flip over so he laid on his back instead. 

"I was connecting your dots," Celandine whispered, looking at her sleepy Daddy. Normally she would be the sleepy girl but they went to bed fairly early. 

"Dots?" Kylo ran a hand down his face, blinking away the sleep. 

"You have dots! See!" She poked the ones on his bare chest and face. He knew she was talking about his beauty marks. 

He gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Celandine watched as he closed his eyes again and let out a big sigh. 

"Can I go play with my toys, Daddy?" She asked, looking at him in question. 

He opened his eyes again and sat up, groaning. "Go ahead, I'll be with you shortly." 

Celandine hopped off the bed and ran to the living room where her toys awaited her. She sat down and immediately started to play quietly. 

Kylo went into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Today was the day they were going to land on Naboo. He had promised her he would take her out to experience real nature and not the artificial trees they housed around the ship. 

He finished dressing before finding her in the living room quietly playing with her small action figures. 

"Cel, what do you want for breakfast?" 

"Hotcakes!" She shouted. 

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. Hotcakes? She must mean pancakes. 

He quickly put in an order for pancakes to his room, not wanting to have to go to the Cafeteria today to get food. He wanted to make sure there was enough time for Naboo. 

He groaned quietly, thinking how oddly ironic it was that he was dying to take his Little to the one place he nearly despises the most, due to it being home of the scavenger. 

But he put that aside and decided to get Celandine ready while they waited for their breakfast. He walked over to her and began to pick up some of her toys, putting them away. 

"C'mon, we have to get dressed for today," he held out a hand. Celandine grabbed his hand, being led into their room. 

She began to talk with herself, letting Kylo pick out her outfit. "Arms up," she raised her arms as he took off her pajama top and placed it on her top for the day. "Baby, what are those?" He looked at the red splotches on her chest. 

She looked down at the rashes upon her upper chest. She shrugged her shoulders as Kylo ran a finger over them. "Hm, we'll get that checked out once we get back." But Celandine didn't pay him any mind and continued her conversation with herself. 

He eventually finished dressing her in loose pants and a pink top, running a brush through her hair and putting it up. 

The door dinged signalling the arrival of their pancakes. Kylo made her sit and wait while he prepared the food. Once it came, he cut it up for her before letting her dig in. She chowed down quickly, obviously starving and loving the pancakes. 

"Slow down before you choke," he warned her, grabbing a napkin and wiping off her sticky mouth as she whined. "Lose the attitude," he growled at her. "Or else you won't be going to see the flowers with me today." 

"No! Please, Daddy! I'm sorry!" Celandine sat up, giving him her best wide-eyed look. 

Kylo sighed and nodded towards her plate. "Finish up and we can get going. We're taking my TIE Fighter. C'mon," he waited for her to finish before grabbing their dishes and calling back a droid, giving it to him to clean. 

Kylo dressed in his elegant robes and brought along his Saber, just in case they were to run into any unfriendly creatures. 

But he planned to take her to a secluded field where she could enjoy herself and he could keep her safe. 

"C'mon little one, it's time," he opened the door as Celandine followed him, excited to finally see some real plants and animals. 

He led her all the way to the ship dock where Troopers were awaiting his orders. 

"Follow my lead, keep a close perimeter and assure us that there are no threats," Kylo spoke lowly. 

His Troopers nodded and got into position.

"Come, Cel," he called as she stared at the stars. She blinked and unfroze, quickly running after Kylo to make sure she didn't lose him. 

He entered his Fighter, letting Celandine sit in the chair behind his. He strapped her in as she marveled at all the buttons and blinking lights. 

"Can we go upside down?" She asked, kicking out her feet as Kylo buckled her last straps. 

"Not right now, little one," he muttered, getting himself situated. He began the journey, lifting off and making sure he was being covered by his Troopers. 

He made his way to the planet of Naboo as Celandine sat in the back, oohing and ahhing at the views. Eventually, they entered the atmosphere and Kylo quickly made his way over to where he had pre-mapped. 

He gently landed the ship before making sure there were no threats. Once he knew he was cleared, he unstrapped himself before going back to Celandine and undoing her straps. 

"Look, Daddy! Real flowers!" She jumped up and down and pointed at the field outside. 

"Yes, I know. Celandine, look at me," he crouched down to her level. "Do not run away when I open the door. This is still an unknown planet and I don't want you getting hurt. Do you understand?" 

Celandine nodded eagerly, just excited to go outside. 

He opened the door as Celandine gasped and quickly grabbed Kylo's hand, nervous. 

He gently led her out into the field of grass and flowers. She giggled as the grass tickled her legs and small creatures scurrying about. 

"Look!" She tugged on Kylo's hand, yanking him towards something she saw. He was pulled by his over-excited Little, watching her stop at a small stream. "Can I touch it?" She asked, looking at him.

It didn't look deadly, he mused. He placed his fingers in and when they didn't burn up or explode, he ruled it safe. "Of course, be careful, baby," he watched as she bent down and gently placed her hand in the water. 

"Woah! It's cold!" She laughed as she felt the cool stream running over her fingers. 

Kylo smiled at her contentedness, feeling happy with his choice to bring her to see real nature. 

"Let's pick some flowers so you can bring them back, yeah?" He asked, tucking her fallen strands of hair out of her face. 

She nodded eagerly and tugged on his hand again, excited to find more new places. 

For one of the first times in both of their lives, they both felt completely at peace.


End file.
